In the economic activities of advertising, marketing and sales, the placement and presentation of products and/or information relating to products or services offered for sale is all important.
Traditionally, items for sale in a shopfront window are positioned on shelves, stands or other units in order maximise the range and visual impact of items displayed to the passer-by. The same principle applies to portable units for displaying products or information, such as temporary stands used in exhibition halls, ‘pop-up’ stands set up in commercial centres or portable displays used by travelling salespersons. However, portable display units need to be both easy to set up and dismantle, and versatile to allow for marketing, sales and advertising activities to be adjusted to suit the environment in which the display unit is placed.
There is therefore a need for a display unit which offers enhanced portability and versatility.
Portable display units in the past have incorporated hinged foldable parts which, when packed up, can be carried around by an individual. Many such prior display units have complicated assembly processes, and setting up can be time consuming. Prior portable display units may also have a single assembled state, and this can restrict the versatility of the display unit to accommodate items of differing size or number.
Such proposals may be contrasted with the invention presently disclosed in that the invention uses a simple assembly process and provides a range of display options for the user.
The above references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art. In particular, the above discussion does not relate to what is commonly or well known by the person skilled in the art, but assists in the understanding of the inventive step of the present invention of which the identification of pertinent prior art proposals is but one part.